My One My Only
by DarkDragonesFlyEveryWhere
Summary: Kagome sees Kikyo and InuYasha doing something nasty and Hiten is watching her watch them and he askes her some questions and she answeres HitenKagome Adopted by Wishmaster17
1. Saw Kik and Inu doing the nasty and aQ's

**MY ONE MY ONLY**

**BY VANESSA RAE WESTCOTT**

**DEDICATED TO MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY**

Kagome saw Kikyo and InuYasha doing it and Kikyo said"InuYasha will you kill my reincarnation for me to live?" InuYasha said "Yes I will my love." when she saw Hiten watching her she went over to him and asked.

"Hiten what are u doing here?" Hiten said "Kagome I saw you watching them. Why? All he does is desert you when you did nothing wrong?"

Kagome answered "Because he is my protector and my first love and he deserts me because Kikyo was his first love and she keeps on trying to kill me for my soul and she wants to drag InuYasha down to hell no matter what happens.

After Kagome finished saying that Hiten left but before he left he said

"Kagome I love you and you are my second love.

"After he said that Kagome said to the world"Hiten I love you too." Hiten came over and asked

"Kagome do you want to be my mate and live with me and Souten?" Kagome said "Ok Hiten as long as Manten tries not to kill me for my hair and Shippo for his pelt ok." Kagome then said "Hurry Hiten InuYasha is coming to kill me."

Hiten said "Yes and if Manten bugs you or Shippo just tell me or just shoot him with one of your arrows because you are dangerous with them and be careful just don't kill him."

Kagome said"Yes Hiten ummmm can I shoot him on the nose? When he bugs us?"

Hiten said "Ok and just tell him if he keeps on bugging you and Shippo that I said stop it or you will get hit by my fist."


	2. Getting Souten and meeting Manten

Going to where the Thunder Brotherss Lived

They started traveling to where the Thunder Brothers lived and saw Manten come out to greet Hiten and Souten and asked Hiten and Souten "Is the girl for my hair potion and the kit for a new belt?"

Hiten answered "Ummm Manten the girl is for me she agreed to become my mate and the kit is her adopted son.Remeber the girl who could see the Jewel Shards and the kit who became a bow for her?"

Manten said "Yes why?"

Hiten and Souten said at the same time "well they are those people ok Manten."

Hiten then said "I said Kagome who is the girl can shoot you with an arrow if you bug her and the kit Shippo and if you keep on buggging them then they are allowed to come to me and tell me what happened and she doesn't lie she only lied once because you were trying to kill her ok."

And then Kagome and Hiten mated and then Kagome told Shippo that Hiten was his new Dad like so and hiten told Souten tat Kagome was now her sister and Shippo was her nephew.

And then they met the Thunder Siblings parents and Kagome became a thunder kitsune yokai and she had all the abilites of Hiten Souten Manten and she looked like Souten full grown and she had earings like Hiten except her hair became dark red.


	3. Meeting the Parents

Meeting The Parents

When Hiten Manten Souten and Kagome and Shippo flew to where Hiten's parents were and Haten there dad looked like Hiten while their Mom Miten looked like Manten.

They saw all 3 of thier kids and a youkai with red hair and a kitsune who was with Hiten and Souten then Haten said "Hi kids who is the youkai with the red hair and the kitsune?" Miten said " Yes who are they?"

Hiten said "Mom and Dad the youkai with the red hair is my mate and she is half thunder youkai and half kitsune and the kitsune is our adopted son and she helps us all when we need help no matter what she plays with Souten and gave Manten some of her hair for his hair potion and she helps us all when we have a problem. And that is why she is my mate she even helped us get stronger she can sence the Shikon No Tama Shards and she was the girl Sesshomaru was telling you about the girl who pulled Tetsiga out of the stone where it rested."

Soten and Manten said"The girl who did all that is Hiten's mate or the youkai with the red hair named Kagome."

Kagome said "Hello Haten and Miten I am Kagome your son Hiten's mate and you guys did a good job on rasing him and I love him with all my heart and this kitsune is Shippo our adopted son also when any of your kids needed help well I helped them ok. Becase they are my family and I love all my family with all my heart and I hope I will get to call you Mom and Dad just like your kids and you can call me whatever you want it doesn't matter to me as long as no wench and asshole because the guy who tried to kill me called me all of those names."


	4. Gaa meeting Sess and screaming

Coperating With each Other

Kagome,Hiten,and Miten are walking through the forest after Kagome meet their parents. Kagome and  
Hiten are holding hands.Miten frownes and mutters "Lucky".but dosent disturb the silence. then out of the blue they see a tall shadowed figure in the distense then sees two smaller figuers beside him though the one that was on his left was at least as tall as his waist then the other wasn't even to his knee. Hiten putes a hand abof his eyes and says "Hey i think that might be Sesshomaru our old bud!" Kagome instantle brightens up. "COME ON Hiten lets go greet them!" she says pulling on his hand. So on so forth,they meet up with Shessy say hi tells Rin shes grown alot makes fun of Jakin then Shessy,Rin,and Jakin goin the group to go and track down InuYasha.Shessy asked Hiten hive he mated with Kagome. He says yes. Shessy telles him he could tell says she looked more like a demon then a humen. then he telles Hiten to take care of her then telles him that she is his adopted sister. Hiten is confused but telles him he will take care of her. Shessy shakes Hitens hand and telles him "Then you are a worthey brother inlaw" . But then they heir Kagome and Rin scream. They both jump up and run to the girls rescrue.


	5. Killing KikyoCLAYPOT!

MY ONE MY ONLY

CH.6

When they ran there they saw a regular demon InuYasha and Kikyo and a snake demon mixed with a bat

in front of the girls and they screamed when they saw that Kagome's powers did not work and they were

mad because they wanted to kill them but couldn't because Kagome's powers did not even work because

Kikyo put a spell on her that canceled out her powers when she would have protected them.

Because Kikyo put a spell on the arrow and told Kato the snake-bat

demon and InuYasha that the arrow will stop all of Kagome's powers because Kikyo shot an arrow at Rin

and Kagome considered Rin a daughter because of her loving nature and Kikyo knew what would happen

so she stopped that by jumping in front of Rin.

Shippo was there and he started to bite them on the ears and burn Kikyo to a crisp with his fox fire and

InuYasha turned in to a full demon and Sesshomaru had to deal with him because Kikyo disabled all of

Kagomes powers while being a witch about it Hiten took care of snake demon mixed with a bat Kato and

he kilt him with out any mercy.


	6. ADOPTION

I am sorry. All of my stories are up for adoption. I hope you do like them enough to adopt them. I can't continue them at all.


End file.
